I'm here
by iwha
Summary: Sometimes, you need to be more observant in your surroundings. One-Shot.
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:** Something brotherly and sibling love.

* * *

I looked at my right, then at my left. Everyone is busy; everyone didn't notice me again today. I sighed softly, there's no use crying over spilt milk, it's been like this since as long as I can remember. You'd think that I should've gotten used to it by now, I still don't yet I can't really do anything about it. At one point, I tried to shout yet no one can still notice me. I sunk at my seat a little lower, holding Kumajirou a little tighter, the little one didn't mind at all. Although he'd occasionally ask who I was, I don't mind at all since him, at least, knows I exist.

I let a few tears fall down my eyes, Kumajirou tried to comfort me by patting his paws on my shoulders gently, I gave him a small smile as thanks. I looked over to where my older brother, America, is. He's currently trying to convince everyone in the meeting about another one of his crazy and immature ideas again. I sighed tiredly, he's my only blood relative and he can't see me. Most of the time, he just thought I was a ghost. I bit my lower lip, trying my hardest not to cry. It hurts to think that your only family didn't even know that you exist. It always gave me a painful stab in the heart and bitter taste in my mouth whenever he asks me who I am.

I always wanted to yell at him that I'm his younger brother, his only flesh and blood family. I've always told him not to leave me alone when we were younger, but he did. We promised that we'd never part, we promised each other that we'd guard each other's back, we promised each other to never abandon one another and yet…. He did.

My shoulders shook as I tried harder and harder to contain my own tears. I sobbed silently and yet no one still noticed, only Kumajirou. The room's still noisy and everyone's too caught up with their own that they don't even notice the small trembling me.

I then heard my former father France laugh mockingly at my other former father, England. I also wanted to tell them to notice me, but whenever I did, they don't recognize me. My own fathers don't even recognize me. Although I'm a bit used to it now, it still breaks my heart every single time.

I stood up from my own seat and quietly, not that they'd notice anyway, the room. I walked towards the elevator and as I entered, I slumped down, leaned against the wall and cried as Kumajirou's still trying to comfort me. It's a good thing that no one's with me at the elevator at that moment. I don't want to bother other people. As the elevator dinged to signal that I'm on my floor now, I slowly stood up, my legs' felt like jelly, and trudge my way onto my room with Kumajirou guiding me by paw. He opened up the room for me and guided me towards my own bed. I murmured a soft thank you and cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

.

America felt that something was amiss, he just couldn't pinpoint what. He looked around the room to make sure, everything's just the same. Everyone's fighting, shouting, just the usual, that is… until his eyes landed on his brother's seat. He frowned a little, his brother's not there.

' _That's weird, usually Mattie just stayed on his seat throughout the whole meeting. Why isn't he here?'_

He placed his hand on his chin as he frowned and thought about it carefully. He just ignored everyone else, since they're all too busy.

Then something clicked in his brain and he clenched his fists.

' _Shit!'_

He stormed off the room, completely ignoring the angry shouts of England.

"Get back here, you bloody git!"

…..

Canada wiped his tears with his arm while Kumajirou patted him at the back, miraculously (?) remembering him.

That's the scene that America saw when he had finally found his brother.

"Mattie"

Canada turned around and was shock to see his brother. Kumajirou growled at the newcomer, surprising Canada more. He tried to calm the angry bear. Fortunately Kumajirou stopped growling but the bear still looking at America warily. America, sensing the bear's anger subside a little, walked towards the two slowly

"Alfred? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be at the meeting room."

America scowled at what Canada said and sat right next to his brother.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I've been ignoring you, I always forget that you're my brother, I even broke my promise when we were younger"

"Alfred…"

"I… sniff… am an awful… sniff… older brother"

America wiped the tears coming out of his eyes with his arm.

"A hero never abandons his family, he never…. Sniff… breaks a promise"

Canada was shock to see his overly confident brother crying, but he was more shock that he even remembered their promise and apologized. It also made him cry.

"Alfred…. No… big brother, I forgive you"

"Thanks Mattie,"

America put his left arm at his brother's shoulders.

"I know it's a little late but, I'll make it all up to you I promise. This time, I intend to keep it."

"You better"

The two brothers share a smile. Kumajirou, seeing his master smiling again, closed his eyes and slept content that his master's now alright.


End file.
